


New Beginnings

by CaremKefo



Category: Being Human
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two overlapping rhyming acrostic poems, both told from Cutler’s persepective - one is about Hal and the other is about Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I overlapped the poems to illustrate the conflict inside Cutler’s head - I hope that's clear. (I don't write poetry that often.)  
> 

_Remembering our wedding day, you were my_  
Hal: easily confused with Hell, destroyer,  
 _angel in white, floating down the aisle to me,_  
evil, devil incarnate. Never forgotten.  
 _curls incandescent with the light behind_  
Now I want to be a history maker,  
 _haloed around you. They can't steal your beauty,_  
remembered for all time. For now, though, I'm  
 _even bloody and torn you're still my angel._  
your protégée, you're equal, your successor.  
 _Love can't be broken by death's ugly debris._

 _Cold. So very cold. I'm alone but cannot_  
You will be proud of me, one day soon, you'll see.  
 _ululate in my grief. This is our fresh start,_  
Once man's aware of the werewolf threat I'll have  
 _the two of us, shedding humanity's skin._  
realised the potential you saw in me.  
 _Lately the silence of your unbeating heart_  
Know that I did all this for you. You required  
 _echoes in my mind, then empty and painful_  
everything, I gave it all. Don't you agree?  
 _reminder that we're bound 'til death us do part._


End file.
